


Hetalia And Bnha One-Shots

by StarLover123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLover123/pseuds/StarLover123
Summary: Basically A Bunch Of One-Shots For Hetalia And Bnha because Im An Anime Nerd.





	1. Germany x Italy " Mysterious Mark"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So This One Is Separated into small chapters, i would have taken them out, but you do need the prolouge. so.  
> :P 
> 
> GERMANY X ITALY  
> Ludwig = Germany  
> Feliciano = Italy  
> Gilbert = Prussia  
> Lovino = Romano  
> Aurthur = Britan  
> Francis = France  
> Roderich = Austria  
> Antonio = Spain

Prologue 

Ludwig ( Germany ) P.O.V

It started as just some kissing

Something normal between us as off a week or two ago.

Or maybe it’s been a month, Im Not sure, its been all too fuzzy to remember when exactly we hooked up.

But. It was all too glorious

After kissing, he Decided to be brave. Tease Me a little, Which wasn’t exactly uncommon either

But, The younger male Decided That He Wanted to move a step forward, A step I didn't know I was even ready for

Or that we could even take

But little did I know, the small mark he left.

Would change us forever.

The small Italian smiled at me.

He Was a little Tipsy 

But he Knew exactly What he was doing 

The Smile seemed so innocent

But I was so wrong

 

 

Chapter 1 

Gilbert ( Prussia ) P.O.V

I walked over to my little Brother “ Bruder! Why you seem so glim. You Know you should be excited when my awesomeness is around you!!” Ludwig rolled his eyes “ Glim Is A Candle. “ I stared at him with a cheesy shocked expression “ Why- You Correct MY AWESOME Grammar!!?!?! “ The German Just rolled his eyes again. And started walking into the house, It Seemed that his little Italian Friend had already run off to interact. But I couldn’t Help Notice… “ Hey, Asshole?” Ludwig looked over at me, Used to being called asshole by now, I mean, he did deserve it. “ Why is your collar up, In fact, let me fix it for you Before you embarrass yourself “ I reached up To Fix it before he swatted my hand away “ Its Up for a reason, a Reason you don’t need to know “ I Grumbled “ It Looks Silly “  
“ You look silly “The german shot back. I Gave a faked gasp “ Me? Silly? Never! “ Ludwig gave a slight smile and rolled his eyes, grabbing a beer And Chugging as much as he could. Before A Curious Boi Came up behind him and pulled his collar down To Reveal a big bruise. Ludwig seemed so shocked he almost choked, trying to quickly fix his collar back up. But it was too late, I sped up to catch his hand. Looking at it. I gasped and whispered “ did someone get laid?” ( omg I hate myself rn xD ) Ludwig almost Dropped his glass “ N-No! “ He Said. Hsi face red.he reached up to cover the hickey but i smacked his hand away “ No? Really? cause this hickey Says otherwise. Why so desperate to hide it? Was it someone all of us would turn out heads in shame? “ Ludwig stepped backwards. Trying to escape The Conversation. But I Wouldn't Let him go that easily , At least that's what i thought before his little italian came yelling for him “ Ludwig, Ludwig! Can we go talk outside? “ Ludwig nodded. Letting Feliciano Take him outside. 

Chapter 2   
Feliciano ( Italy ) P.O.V 

Lovino is such an idiot!! Pulling ludwig’s collar down like that!! I Pull Ludwig outside. “ I can't believe their pressuring you about it! Now i feel so embarrassed!!! “ Ludwig gave me a soft smile as i turned to face him. “ it's not your fault, it just makes me yours. “ I couldn't help but blush slightly “ S-Stop flirting! I'm trying to help you! I know you really don't like to talk about relationship stuff. Especially in public!!” Ludwig leaned down and gave me a kiss on my cheek, something that seemed normal in my culture. But i couldn't help but blush. The few seconds of silence Was nice. Before ludwig suggested something that I didn't believe i would ever hear him suggest “ Well, what if we… told everyone. At dinner. “ I stared at him, making our relationship public would make it, Official, like, REALLY OFFICIAL “ R-really? A-are you sure “ ludwig nodded “ It’ll take some courage. But. of course. “ I Smile and pull him into a tight hug Cheering “ Yaaaaay! “ 

Chapter 3   
Meanwhile….

Prussia P.O.V 

I watched as they walked outside, and chatted with others for a minute before walking to the window, Ludwig was bending down and kissing Feliciano’s Cheek. Which wasn't uncommon, italian culture. As he calls it. I close the blinds and walk over to the others. Aurthur looked at me “ So? “ I shook my head. “ Nothing. “ The group Sighed. Then Francis Spoke up “ So then whom could he love? “ The group looked at each other Lovino seemed like he was hiding something “ Hey! Italian 2! What do you know? “ The Male looked up, “ I-I don't know anything “ The group looked at him “ You stuttered!!! “ I walked up to him “ Who does my little brother like! “ Lovino Put his hands up. “ Im Sworn to secrecy! If i tell then i basically have no pasta! “ I growled at him “ You’ll have no head in a minute if you don't tell me! “ The italian trembled, Backing away “ I’d rather have no head than no pasta!! “ 

The door opened to see the bickering “ Lovino idiota “ Feliciano Muttered as the door closed behind him 

Chapter 4  
Ludwig P.O.V

 

To Be honest, I'm scared. VERY scared. But- I Love him. And i won't let him be worried about me. Most of the time after coming inside I was teased and questioned angrily about it. Though i often glanced over at lovino with thanks. Once Roderich finally announced dinner, i leaned over to Feliciano “ Remember to be quiet when it happens, Okay?” I whispered. And He Nodded, After a bit of eating. I Took a deep breath. We looked at each other and nodded. I stood up. Shaking. “ A-As you may know by now “ I spoke, gaining the attention of my peers, my friends. “ I-I Have this “ I said. Showing off the hickey. I could hear a few chuckles coming from my peers “ A-And i guess we’ve decided we want to show you, um, who they are. S-So, i ask everyone to close your eyes “ I Looked across the table, and though some of them looked annoyed, they did it anyway, i was at the end of the table, to my advantage, And Feliciano was a few seats away, he got up as quietly as possible and walked over to me. I looked over to his brothers, Lovino already knew, so he didn't bother to close his eyes. As for Antonio, He didn't know, so his eyes were closed. I Wrapped my arm around him, he Was shaking. I Held him tight. And gave him a kiss on the cheek before looking in the other direction, “ O-Okay o-open your eyes. “ A bunch of ‘ oohs ‘ and squeals and ‘ i knew it!’ ‘s . I Looked back to the crow to see a bunch of supportive faces. I looked at italy and he seemed so happy. And much more calm. Soon I could hear cheering, Chanting, I looked back to the small audience. “ KIss, Kiss, Kiss , Kiss “ Looks like Francis started it, I Chuckled and went to kiss Feliciano before he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in. I chuckled into the kiss. The ‘ aww’ s in the background making it much better than before. As we pulled away Feliciano Looked up at me “ your as red as a tomato il mio amore “ I Chuckled “ ich liebe dich “ he Smiled, standing up straight. “ Ta da! “ The crowd clapped and we sat down. Gilbert leaned over to me “ So you guys “ He wiggled his eyebrows and i rolled my eyes, looking over at Feliciano. He had an evil smirk on his face. I looked over at my brother “ not really “ Feliciano chuckled. And i looked over at him, “ That's what you said when i fucked you last night “ Both of us started laughing,( Because No One Was actually FULLY fucked If ya know what i mean ) but i was also a blushing mess. It was an amazing night. Who Knew a little hickey could turn my relationship from secret to public


	2. Run Away With Me? ( Germany x Italy )

3rd person P.O.V

The German starred up at the window of the small Italian. Was he really doing this? Was He Really Chasing after the boy like this? Yes. Why? Ludwig wasn't Sure. Maybe it was because Antonio Had forbid the two from meeting up. Or Maybe it Was because He Really Just had the urge to see the Italian. Either way. It was almost midnight and there he was, a small Blue Flower in his hand ( A Himalayan Blue Poppy Because they are pretty ) He picked up a small pebble, tossing it at the window. And a few more, before the Italian's face showed up in the window. Ludwig Smiled And Waved as the Italian opened the window “ Ludwig! Caro Mio! What are you doing here?!? “ Ludwig Smiled, as he hoisted himself onto the nearby tree, attempting to get up to the Italian. He Sat Up Onto The Window-Sill, The Italian Staring Back at him. Ludwig Attempted to give a Confident Smile. But Damn, He Was Nervous. And by the blush On his face, Feliciano Could tell. “ I- I Missed you. O-Or Something like that. “ The German Said. To Which Feli Chuckled “ You Shouldn't Be Here. Antonio And Lovino Will kill you if they find you here. “ Ludwig looked up. Holding out the flower. “ I'm villing to take that risk “ At those words. Feli Wanted to grab his pillow and scream. But He Refrained from Doing So. “Its Idiotic zat your Bruders are pushing you around like zat. So i came to see you. YA Know, Break Da rules “ The Italian Chuckled. “ Zey Shouldn't Keep you Cooped up like zis “ The Italian smiled “It's Nice That you~a care. But theres~a nothing I can do about it “ The German Crossed his legs. “ But zere is. “ Her Swing His Legs Out the window, reaching his hand Out to the Italian Boy “ Run Away With Me. “ Footsteps could be heard Coming towards The room. Feliciano Had to make a quick Decision “ R-Run away? “ The German Chuckled nervously “ My Bruder vont Leave me alone about you. ve can Go somevere else. Vere ve vont be controlled “ The footstepswere close now, Feliciano Quickly an to his Bed, tossing Some Pillows At Ludwig. Ludwig clenched his fists. This Wasnt An Awnser. Still, he Knew what the Italian Meant, So He Threw The PIllows On the ground below, Before Turning to see the Italian Coming His Way. Ludwig Smiled, Dropping Down Onto The Pillows. He Moved to make room for the other, But He Didn't Drop Down. He Looked up to see the window Was Closed. Was He Not Coming. He Could Hear the Faint Sounds Of Chatter Above Him. He Still diddnt get a Proper Awnser. So, He Hid Below   
The Massive Oak Tree. After A Minute or two he could see the Lights In Feliciano’s Room HAd Gone Out. So. He Stood Up From His Sitting Position, About to give Up when the Window Opened “ Hey! don't think I was gonna get Rid Of You Like~a That “ Ludwig Turned Around to See The Italian Boy Of His With a small bag in his hand, He Tossed the Bag Down To Ludwig. Which he Caught. Before Dropping down onto the pillows. “ Lets~a Go. “ The Italian Said. Picking Up Some Of His Pillows. Ludwig Smiled. He Hadn’t Been abandoned. He Grabbed Feliciano’s Hand. The Two Running Off. To Where? They don't KNow. Well they Do Know. Ludwigs House To get Some of His Stuff. But Then. They Don't Know. It’ll be an Adventure. Just for The Two Of Them. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly. i Hope this Is Okay. I Mean- This IS Really Steriotypical But. I Love it. And. Just- Dont Be mad It Was so Short. Im terrible A writing Sooooo.


	3. Are You Asking Me Out? ( Gerita ( Tailor! Italy ))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy Works As A Tailor In A Small town he calls home. And His BEst Friend ( And Of course. Long time Crush ) Comes to help him out.

The young tailor sat at his Desk. stitching the Skirt and the torso together on a dress for Erika Zwingli, Bach Zwingli’s little sister. It wasn't a hard design. And didn't take long to make. As the bell to his little shop rang he looked up to be greeted with the face of his best friend. Ludwig Beilschmidt Who was helping him out with a Few projects while waiting on his own. Which was in the back room drying now.  
“ ah! Luddy! Did you bring the Lace? “ the Intimidating german nodded. Closing the door behind him as he placed the lace down on the desk for Feliciano. Feli thanked him. Attaching it to the dress and running the Needle and thread through it. The german leaned against the Wall. watching the italian Work Intently.  
“ How can you get this done so fast with just a needle and thread? “ Ludwig asked.  
“ Well, Ladies back a long time ago used to do this all the time. And i just kinda learned how to do it one day when i was young. Even though using machines was a possibility i was able to make sure. It was more secure with hand stitching. I always double Check every stitch, and i've gotten in such a pattern it comes easy to me and i can get it done fast “ the german nodded in understanding as feli Finished up the Stitch to let the Lace Stay in place.  
“ I’ll finish the stitching later. Let me go check on your suit. “ The Italian said standing up and heading to the back room. A minute or two later, the italian emerged from the room with the german’s suit a nice dark green and silky one. “ you’ll look wonderful in this Mio Caro! “ the German smiled. “ Would you like to try it on now? “ The German shook his head. “ No. i think it’ll be better if you see it on me for the first time tonight Knuddelbär “ the italian blushed “ are you asking me out?” The German crossed his arms with a smirk. “ maybe. It Matters if its a yes. “  
The Italian Smiled “ Of course ill go out on a date with you Mio caro. “ The german smiled. Kissing the italian on his forehead. “ pick you up at seven. “ He said as he placed some money on the table and heading out the door. Damn that german could make Feliciano’s heart Flutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this Is short but sweet but  
> I might make a part two, Probably, But maybe not if not enough people want it. so let me know. i might just keep it to myself.  
> But I Do Really Want to write More with Tailor! Felicano  
> For Some Reason Personally In this Story I See Ludwig With Netherlands Scarf and scar. Like, Same Hair Style And Like His Normal Clothes But he Has A Scarf And A Scar. Like a different version of lutz or something


	4. Healing The Bird ( PruAus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roderich is over at ludwigs place for a world confrence. and is in charge of watching one of ludwigs dogs. but when the dog gets loose and finds Gilbert.

Austria P.O.V

Ugh! That stupid, idiotic dog! Where’d he run off to?  
Roderich was staying over at Ludwigs house for the weekend, since he needed a place to stay while in town. After all, there was a World Conference coming up and it was in Germany. But since he was staying over, Roderich was in charge of watching Ludwig’s dogs.  
Gosh. You step away for one second And he’s dug himself under the fence, Roderich thought to himself, face twisted in a scowls as he made his way down the dirt road, hoping to find the dog before Ludwig found out he’d lost him. The burnette heard a few barks up ahead, telling him the dog was near.   
“ Berlitz! Where are you??” He shouted into the trees. There was a pause before the dog came bounding out of the woods.   
“ Ah, There you Are. Dumb dog. Why are you way out her- “ Suddle sobs could be heard coming from the forest. He Leaned down and attached the Leash he was holding to the dog’s collar before walking back to where the dog had come from. Pushing past the Over growing plants, in the small clearing, could be seen. Gilbert? Yes. The confident Man Whom Was always gloating over his awesomeness and making fun Roderich Was sitting on the ground crying.   
“ Ludwigs Dumb dog. “ The Prussian Man Mumbled, Holding the Small Yellow Bird In His Hands. Had Berlitz Bit The Bird? He sighed. He couldn't stand to see the prussian In this state. Even if he hated it. He stepped out of the cover of the large Tree’s Holding on tightly to the leash of the dog.   
“ Gilbert?” The man jumped up. Almost dropping the bird   
“ AH! W-WHat are you doing here. “ Roderich rolled his eyes.   
“ I'm staying with ludwig for the weekend, Are you alright? “ The prussian Scowled   
“ Im Fine, But ludwigs stupid dog. Almost pulled off gilbirds wing! “   
He Looked up and down the man. Part of his clothing had been ripped off and was now wrapped the birds wing. He Sighed. And tied the dog to a low Branch, Before walking over to Gilbert. Kneeling down to where the man was sitting.  
“ May i? “ Gilbert Looked up at Him. He Seemed hesitant. But nodded. Slowly passing the bird into Roderich’s hands, before wiping his eyes. He Was really upset about this. Roderich took away the bloody cloth from the birds wig. Yeah. that was a lot of blood. He Examined the Wing A bit more before wrapping the bird back up. Making sure to get around the birds entire body, and not just the wing.   
“ Dumb dog. It Seems Berlitz got more than the wing. But. If we get him to the house. Cleaning him up will make it much easier to stop the bleeding and then we can take him to the vet. Which would be our best course of action. “ The Prussian Nodded. Giving a smile.  
“ T-Thanks. “ Roderich Stood up. Setting the bird down on a log and helped gilbert up. Gilbert quickly reached over and grabbed the bird   
“ Thanks. But just to be clear, this never happened “ Roderich Chuckled  
“ What ever happened?” Gilbert smiled  
“ Thanks. “ Roderich walked over to the low branch and untied the dog. Holding the leash carefully in his hand.   
“ Lets go, “ Gilbert nodded quietly. The two Walked out of the Small woods quietly with the animals. Making their way down the path. Gilbert just kinda stared at the bird sadly. He really cared for his bird. They Entered the House and Roderich locked Berlitz up in his cage. And for once. The dog was quiet. He entered the kitchen where Gilbert was. He Was slowly taking the cloth off the bird. Roderich Walked to the cabinets. Pulling out a strainer and putting it in the sink. Turning on the water to get it nice and warm. Gilbert placed Gilbird into the strainer. Gently Washing the Blood off the birds wing. Roderich Walked to the bathroom, Getting Some Proper Bandages. Gilbert Pulled the bird out of the water, shutting the water off and placing him into a nearby towel he’d set up. Roderich watched as Gilbert quietly Dried off the bird.   
“ Your Like A Mother taking care of her child. “ Gilbert chuckled as Roderich approached him   
“ I'm not a girl. “ Roderich Took the bird in his hands, Wrapping the bandage Around the bird humming softly.   
“ Plus, If i'm A Mom, then your helping me nurture him, you’d be the Dad” He Said with a flirtatious chuckle. Roderich almost dropped the bird.   
“ D-Don't! Just. D-Dont!!” Gilbert started laughing. Roderich Placed the bird in little basket.   
“L-Let's get going. I’ll call ludwig. “ He said, Handing the basket to Gilbert. Pulling his phone out and stepping outside. 

Prussia P.O.V

He Watched as Roderich Walked outside. “ Damn, He’s being…… Really helpful right now. That's really nice of him “ He Placed the basket down on the table, leaning down. “ Don't worry Gilbird. You’ll be okay. “ He Kissed the birds head softly, Before walking to the pantry. He reached in and grabbed some crackers. They were a good thing to snack on. Plus gilbird could eat them. He Sat down next to the basket Stuffing some crackers in his face. Before breaking off a piece for gilbird. The bird tweeted happily like it wasn't in any pain. The Door behind them Closed and Gilbert looked over his shoulder to See Roderich.   
“ Alright. Lets go “ Gilbert nodded. Standing up, Grabbing the basket. And the crackers for good measure. Roderich opened the door for Gilbert. Gilbert thanked him as he walked out. Getting the car door for himself as Roderich locked the door. He Kissed gilbird on the head. Because i mean- the bird is just so cute you can't not. Prussia looked up at the door, The Austrian Seemed hesitant. But upon seeing prussia look back at him. He opened the car door and sitting inside. Closing the door as he started the car. The Prussian looked back down at the bird. Gilbird will be okay. Right? But. Will Gilbert? 

Austria POV ( Time Skip )

Roderich looked down at his hands. Now it was a game of just sit and wait. He Looked up at the prussian. He Seemed so worried. How could he comfort him? This wasn't exactly HIs Cup Of Tea. Out of the corner of his eye. He noticed the Prussian Look at him   
“You’re An Asshole sometimes, Ya Know. I guess I found it strange how nice you were to me today” Roderich looked up at the Prussian.   
“ Me?! An Asshole?! You’re the One always throwing Rude Comments At Me,” Roderich Said With A Chuckle   
“ And You throw them Back, asshole! “ The Prussian Exclaimed, Lightly Pushing the other male. Both of the Boys Chuckle Lightly. Roderich Could see the prussians smile. He liked it. It was cute in its Own Way. and that’s Not something roderich usually thought. Especially about The Prussians Irritating Smirk. It Made him feel like, Like he was in danger. But The Prussians Smile Was Different. And It Calmed Him. The two looked back down awkwardly. They needed Something to talk about. To comfort them ( Though mostly gilbert, seeing as His bird is hurt, though luckily he’s being helped )   
“ Well, Um- H-He’ll be okay Right? I’ve never taken him to a vet before And I Guess-” Roderich Cut Him Off With a Chuckle   
“ Really? Your afraid for him like some kid going to the doctors?”   
“ Hey!” Gilbert Pouted “ S-Shut Up! “ Roderich Chuckled at His Stuttering. He really was a softy on the inside. And now he knows. The door in front of them opened. And the vet came out with little gilbird in his basket. He looked much better. Gilbert jumped up and scrambled over taking his bird out of the basket. Cuddling the bird close to his face,   
“ Gilbird!! “ Roderich Chuckled. Watching the man prance around Happily. It Was… Cute. Wait- What was he thinking- He really needed to get his Act together. His thoughts the last few hours were not cutting it. Gilbert Always Made Fun Of Him- But He was also one of his best friends. Roderich Groaned into the palms of his hands. But it seemed the Prussian Noticed   
“ Rod- You Alright?” Roderich Looked up with a small blush- Rod? What an odd Nickname for Him.   
“ Y-Yeah- Just getting tired of being out for so long. “ He Replied. Though it was obviously a lie- and the prussian could tell. “ Are you Sure It's Not something Else?” His Tone Seemed So Innocent. As if he knew exactly what was wrong.   
“ Y-Yes! I'm Sure! “ He Almost Snapped. The Prussian Seemed slightly Taken back. Before Nodding and putting Gilbird in the basket and Thanking the Veterinarian. Riderich reached inside his pocket. It was only fair. He held the cash out   
“ The bird got hurt by the dog i was supposed to be watching. So- just pay with my money- “ The Austrian cut himself off. The prussian Looked back at him, Hesitating before taking the money without argument. Either he wanted to take advantage of this, or just realized that it’d make the austrian feel better.  
“ I-I’ll Be in the car. “ Roderich Said. Walking away. Why Had His Mood Changed all of a sudden. Did Gilbert do that to him? Was he in some realization that his body realized but not his mind? As soon as he got out the door he almost ran to the car. Just wanting to be alone for a few minutes. As he Closed the Car Door. He Sighed Leaning back. It was all of a sudden… Different… Why? He looked in the Side Door Mirror. Was He. Blushing. Dammit. WHat Had this Man Done to Him? 

Prussia P.O.V   
TImE sKiP 

He Placed the Basket Down in the Guest Bedroom. Gilbird was sound asleep. Closing the Door I walked back down Stairs. Roderich was at the table His head down and groaning. I Chuckled.   
“ Guess your An Introvert Huh?” Though there was obviously something wrong With Roderich. Roderich looked up   
“ Not usually. Guess i just feel bad or something “ that made sense. But it wasn't the answer Gilbert was looking for   
“ you Sure. I MEan- it wasn't your fault. That dog finds his way out all the time. “ roderich shrugged   
“ i was still supposed to be watching him. “ Gilbert chuckled. Before leaning down and hugging him   
“Dammit Stop blaming yourself. You did everything you can to help me “ he blushed. And he could notice the austrian blush too. Dammit. He sighed. If he were to admit his true Feeling. This’d be his chance. So. He kissed the Austrian On the Cheek and ran off. Closing the Door to the bedroom he was staying in and sliding down the door. Watching the bird chirp up from the basket. He reached up and took the bird in his hands.   
“ Dammit i can't believe i just did that. Gilbird. “ a light knock on his door let him know, the austrian noticed.   
“ I-Im sorry roderich. “ gilbert couldn't help but stutter. Moving away from his door and snuggling his bird. The door opened and roderich leaned down and tackled him in a hug.   
‘ Dammit Why Do you do this to me Gilbert! “ gilbert chuckled. Putting the bird back on the bed.   
“ Sorry. “ The two men were stressed out and messed up. And i guess that made them okay. They Hugged and talked for hours before ludwig and the other two dogs got home. But they didn't care. They’d fallen asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I struggled so hard to finish this. After awhile i was just like “ LET THIS BE OVER I HAVE MORE IDEAS “
> 
> This Was 4 Pages long 
> 
> Kill Me


	5. Rewrite The Stars ( Gerita, Again )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano Hates His Roommate. Or at least he Acts like He Does.

Rewrite The Stars ( Gerita )   
1st person ( Feli P.O.V ) 

Ciao~!. I'm Feliciano Vargas. I'm a student at the college of performing arts. It's a really fun collage 

" Sup Feli " And that's my annoying. Stupid. Idiota. And overly serious roommate Ludwig. And I hate him! He was always such a bully to me in highschool and followed his brother and his friends around being mean to people. he's not. like that anymore though. Which is why that's not the only reason I hate him! He's better than me in every class we have together! Can't I just be the best for once! But. The main reason I hate his guts. Is because I love him. Everytime I'm near him I get butterflies in my stomach and my hands shake and I want to puke rainbows all over him because /I'm so gay for him!!!!!!/ But he'll never notice me apart from just, his roommate. So. The only other choice I have is to hate him. and hate him I will 

 

3rd person ( Feli P.O.V ) 

 

Feli sat on the couch of the dorm. Writing in his journal before Ludwig plopped himself on the couch.

" Hey Feli. What are you doing?" Feli sighed 

" Writing. Idiota. " Feli said with a huff. And.moving the journal so.it covered up his own face and so he couldn't see Ludwig. The German sighed. 

" Damn Feliciano why do you hate me so much?" Feliciano didn't bother answering. His face was red as he tried to concentrate on writing. But then he realised. He was only writing about Ludwig. He groaned and put his head in the book. before getting up and shuffling away from Ludwig and to the kitchen. Maybe some food would do him good. He placed the journal on the table and looked through the pantry and kitchen. He wanted something small and snacky. Damn. He'd have to go to the store later. Alright that's fine. Pasta will do. Feli pulled out the ingredients he needed before poking his head out to the living room were Ludwig was. 

" Hey, Potato Bastard, Want some pasta?" He offered. Man. he was starting to sound like lovino. The German looked over at Feli 

" Oh sure " Feli nodded. Looking over at the ingredients he'd pulled out.

" Do we have any tomatoes?" Feliciano mindlessly asked while walking back to the kitchen. 

" I don't think so. " The German Replied. Getting up. 

“ I can Go get some if you’d Like?” Feli just gave a simple nod and soon the german was out the door. Finally. He’d be free for about half an hour. He Grabbed his phone And headphones. Maybe Some Music Would Be nice too. 

3rd person ( Ludwig P.O.V )   
Half An Hour Later 

He walked down the Hallway to the dorm room. He was glad the Shop wasn't far away. As He Approached the Dorm room He HEard Music. And Singing From inside. Was Feliciano Singing? He took out his key and Opened the Door to be greeted with Feliciano Sitting By A Pot Of cooking Pasta, Singing. Upin Seeing this He Realised , He’d Never Heard Feliciano Sing. class always ended Before it Came to Feli’s turn. 

No One Can rewrite the Stars.   
How can you say you’ll be mine?   
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find.

His voice Wasn't the Best. definitely not. But he Was good. Better than Average. But not the Best. But Ludwig Could Already Tell, He Loved the Man’s voice. He Almost Didn't want to walk inside. Still He Walked In And Closed the door Behind Him. PLacing the Bag Of tomatoes On the table. Before Joining The Shorter Man In the Bridge 

/All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you/

Feliciano Jumped Upon hearing Ludwigs Voice. Almost Knocking The Pot Over.  
“ H-Hey! Potato Bastard! Don't Scare Me Like that! “ Ludwig Chuckled   
“ Don't Let Me Stop you. Your A good Singer Feli “ The Italian Gave An Obvious Blush   
“ T-Thanks… Bastard “ The Italian Said. turning Around As Ludwig Unloaded the Groceries ( Because He Got More than Tomatoes ) And Once the Pasta Was Done, feli Plated it for the two.   
“ There. Enjoy. “ he Said. Ludwig turned Around from putting the last few groceries away and smiled, Sitting down at the table   
“ Vielen Dank Feliciano “ The italian grumbled as he sat down. Ludwig could cotice subtle things about the man every now and then. How he Always Seemed to Be Happy, Except When He Was around Him. Which. Ludwig Didn't blame Him For. He was a jerk In High School And Middle School. But the Italians face Always Seemed to be Red around Him. Not Like, With Anger, though He was usually angry around him, But. With A Blush. Feliciano's face usually ended up showing how ludwig Felt.   
“ Hey. So Mr. Banez Assigned a project the day you were Absent “ Ludwig Said As he Stuffed rhe Food in his mouth, looking around the Room at the mess he’d have to clean. Which ludwig actually didn't mind.he liked cleaning Feliciano Looked up Questioningly   
“ Yeah We have to recreate a scene from a musical or movie, I was thinking we could do it together. With Rewrite the Stars?” Ludwig could See Feliciano Almost Choke. As if saying ‘ are you kidding me!? Hell No! ‘ But he Smiled   
“ Sorry, I just- Are you sure you Want to do that song? “ Well He wasn't Refusing. So at least he had a chance here.   
“ Yeah. my Brother knows a guy who built a replica of the set. “ Feliciano Seemed taken back by this, Not because he didn't like it and not at the mention of ludwig's brother. But because it was a replica of the set   
“ Okay. Sure! But does that mean I Have to Be Anne?” Ludwig Chuckled   
“ Absolutely “ 

( 3rd Person, No One POV ) 

The Next week And a half was Spent Going back and forth From Classes, Dorm, And The Set. Changing And Practicing Before Finally Filming it. Once they did. Feliciano Didn't want to look it over. He Let ludwig do that. Feliciano Was Never a good Judge. And He Hated doing it. He’d see it when they presented it to the class. 

And When they did, Oh Boy. It Was Amazing, Filled with all kinds of effects that weren't even in the movie. Though you could see Feli struggling at some parts. And how red his face was. Uh oh. Guess even pretty effects can't disguise His Feelings. 

The Teacher, Mr.Banez came up to them after their Presentation 

 

“That Was Wonderful Boys! It really felt like you meant every word that was said in the song! Outstanding “ Ludwig looked at feliciano with a smile, before turning his gaze back to the teacher 

( it Kinda Turns Feli P.O.V here ) 

“ I Did. “ Feliciano Looked at him, Wait, What? He, Did? Wait What? Did that Mean Something? Did his Roommate And long time crush See him as, Something more? Those two words alone made Feliciano Question everything. A few awkward questions came from the teacher and a classmate when ludwig said that   
“ N-No were not dating- O-or anything. I-I, im gonna go “ Feliciano said, walking off. Damnit feliciano get yourself together! He walked outside and sat on the Steps. Ugh. He was so gay for that german bastard it was almost sickening. And He sat there Pindering For A Few Minutes Before A Pair of arms wrapped around him from behind   
“ Well Hallo, Feliciano “ Feli Could recognize his roommates voice and arms and strong build anyday, anytime   
“ ciao… Can you let go. “ The German Sighed letting feli go. Feli Walked away from the german, at least a few steps. Looking out onto the campus.   
“ Ya Know, I really Did. Mean all that. “ The german Stated. But feli didn’t want to listen, he didn't want to give in. Well, actually, he’d love to, but his fratello would kill him. Not to mention that it was so out of the blue feliciano just wanted to die of embarrassment. 

/You know i want you.  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied./

 

The German had started singing. Aaa. he could make Feliciano's Heart Melt anyday. Feliciano Sighed And Turned around to face him, continuing the song in his own way 

But you know it's not in the cards  
Fate is pulling Me miles away  
And out of reach from you.

The german reached For Feliciano's Hands, And He Didn't Refuse.   
“ but it Doesn't have to Be Like that. And you know this “ Now Here's Another Reason He Pretended to hate Ludwig. Because it was kinda, A Family feud. Their Families Never got along. ( Because Really, Even though Feli Calls Antonio His ‘ big brother ‘ they're not really related. Same With Francis, Which Is Good Seeing as those two get along so well with Ludwigs Older brother Gilbert ) the Vargas And Beilschmidt Never got along.   
“ Ludwig, Our Grandfathers Didn't get along, Yours Killed Mine! And Our Fratellos Don't Get Along, It can't End! “ Feliciano Almost Yelled, Turning Around to Stop Off Before Ludwig Grabbed His Arm   
“ But It Can! You seem to be willing to make friends with Just about anyone, Anyone but me and my bruder. PLus, Out grandfathers did get along! For a long time! Then SOmething Happened and mine had to deliver the fatal blow. And i will Not Let it happen again! “  
“ Which is Why You Should just let this continue! It wont Happen if we don't talk. Don't become friends can’t become enemies “ He Said, Jerking his arm away from the german   
“ Im graduating Early. Then me and my Fratello are gonna go back to italy. For a few years before returning. I hope when i get back we can call it even “ He was about to walk off. He needed to pack, he’d been putting it off for far too long and he was going to leave right after him and Lovino graduated. But He Stopped In hsi Tracks, turning back around and giving the defeated german a kiss, “ Ti Amo. “ He Said Before Walking- No. Running Off. Dammit. Why Is this the way it has to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaa the paaaaaaain! T~T My BBys! 
> 
> I Hoped you guys liked this one,i started writing it on my phone and i couldnt stop there!   
> I think its really sweet honestly
> 
> i have another one revolving around music coming up soon too. that one is gonna be a song i wrote. Well, a song i wrote that i thought, Feli Would write If he wrote song, theres no music, only lyrics. Because im not good yet and i also wrote it at like 2Am last night


	6. I Wrote A Song For You ( Gerita )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano Wrote A Special Song For Ludwig, Why?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Well He wants to propose, Obviously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES AT THE END IMPORTANT 
> 
> ( Okay. So. I Started just kInda Writing Down Lyrics One Night And now I kinda Have A Song. Except Without Music, I just imagine it’s with A guitar. So. I thought It’d Be a Song Feli Would Write. ( WHich Is Why The Ending Exists. If i didn't it would be something else ) )

Feliciano Stared down At the little Box iN his Hand. today was the Day. He Placed the Velvet Box in his pocket and Sat down with the Guitar, Practicing the Song one more time. Ludwig Wouldn't be over for their date for about another Hour. But he was so nervous, what if he already messed something up? A Subtle Knock on the door Let Him Know Elizabeta Was here. He jumped up and Opened the door for her.  
“ Hey Elizabeta! Thank You So Much For Coming over to Help me “ Elizabeta Chuckled  
“ Well Someone Has to record the magical Moment for you two! “ She Said Happily. Feliciano Chuckled  
“ Well, The Plan Is, You can record, Whatever, i don't care. But, i'm playing the guitar, to be able to do what i need to, im gonna have to pass it to you, so make sure you have a free hand open. “ Elizabeta Nodded In Understanding “ Alright. I Also Brought Food! I didn't want you to have to do it. “ Feliciano Smiled And Thanked Her. She Placed the Basket in her hand on the table. Because by now she’d entered and they’d been talking in the living room  
“ I Promise you baby, you’ll get him “ Feliciano Rolled his eyes  
“ Eliza don't Call Me Baby, I'm Not your Son “ Eliza gave him a sad and Pouty Face.  
“ But i Helped Raise You! Im Basically you Mother! “ She Stated, Wrapping a protective arm Around Feliciano's shoulders. Feliciano Sighed. Moving Her arm  
“ C’mon, Focus. I'm really nervous don't make me more nervous Elizabeta!! “ ELizabeta Gave another chuckle  
“ Fine FIne. I’ll Set up. You go Change. “ Feliciano Nodded. Giving her a thanks Before running upstairs to go change. He Changed into a Few Different Outfits Before Deciding On A nice dark blue one. He Made Sure the box was In his pocket before Heading downstairs. Elizabeta had set up well, And even went above and beyond by Setting up a few firefly lights.  
“Thanks Elizabeta “ Eliza Looked over from her spot beside the table  
“ Of course darling, it's the least i could do. “ She walked over to him  
“ You Look so Handsome, He’ll love it “ She said with a smile. He was about to reply when the Doorbell rang. She chuckled and straightened his tie  
“ Go Get ‘em. I’ll be upstairs, Call me when you need me, foods already on the table “ She said, Before running upstairs. Feliciano took a deep Breath Before walking to the door and opening it. To be greeted with the german he loved. He Was dressed in a nice green suit that clashed perfectly with his own blue one.  
“ H-Hey Ludwig, C’mon in. “ He Said, Stepping out of the Way for The German. He Stepped inside.  
“ Thank You Feliciano. Your place is actually Clean today “ the German Jokes. To Which Feliciano gave A Chuckle  
“Thank you. Elizabeta Helped me “ He replied as he closed the door behind the German. Showing him to the table  
“ Well then She really Went all out for this date. “ The German Replied as they Sat down. Feliciano Reached over and took off the top. On top of the food was a little note ‘ Some food from my country, instead of you two deciding whether to have italian or german ‘ The two laughed  
“ Makes Sense. “ The German Stated With a smile ‘ Rabbits leg ‘ was also written on the card. Feliciano Took one of the plates for himself and Then passed one to ludwig. The Two Ate and Talked Happily. Which Wasn’t Unusual. But Feliciano Was kInda, Very Nervous. And He Kept hIs Hands on the Table so that hopefully, Ludwig Didn't see them shaking. And It Didn't Seem Like He Did. When They Finished The two Cleaned up. Feli Managing to almost Break A Plate. Of Course. And Ludwig Catching Him Almost Breaking A Plate.  
“ So What Now Feli?” LudWig Asked Him Curiously. Assuming they’d just end up cuddling for an hour before ludwig had to go home.  
“ Well. Dinner Isn't the only part of my plan. So. “ He turned One of the Kitchen Chairs Around. Patting it for ludwig to sit Down. Ludwig Gave him a look of curiosity before sitting down.  
“ Elizabeta! “ Elizabeta came rushing down the Stairs With A Camera And His Guitar. Well. Ludwigs really. Ludwig brought it over one day and Let Feli Borrow It.  
“ Oh. Your Gonna Play something? “ Ludwig Asked. Feliciano Nodded Taking Guitar In Hand.  
“ it's Something I-I wrote Myself. I only wrote it a few days ago so it's not-”  
“ Just Play It Already!” Elizabeta Almost Shouted. Feliciano Chuckled Before Strumming Softly 

 

[Verse 1]

 

So you found me. 

 

And I'm glad cause I'm naive 

 

Just Someone 

 

Who has some problems

 

Sometimes I thinK you don't need to worry bout me. 

 

Sometimes I'm begging for you to see.. 

I'm just a kitten in a tree. 

 

I'm just a whale in a net. 

So darling can't you see. 

[Chorus]

Won't you take care of me! 

 

On my darkest of days 

 

When the voices all say. 

 

Your gone. 

And I'll take care of you

 

The best I can do. 

The best I can make

 

The best this small heart can take. 

 

I'll do it for you. 

 

[Verse 2]

I try to fool those around me. 

Who don't care enough to look and see

 

But I could never fool you. 

 

I know that it's true 

 

You always find any trace 

 

Of sadness on my face.

 

I smile and say i'm fine

 

But I'm really dying inside. 

And you see through the act every time. 

 

Darling can't you see

[chorus] 

Won't you take care of me! 

 

On my darkest of days 

 

When the voices all say. 

 

Your gone. 

And I'll take care of you

 

The best I can do. 

The best I can make

 

The best this small heart can take. 

 

I'll do it for you. 

 

[ Bridge ] 

 

I'll try

 

My best to genuinely smile 

But you have to know 

 

It'll take a while. 

 

Cause genuine isn't easy when you faked it for so long. 

When everyone assumes your strong. 

 

[Chorus] Won't you take care of me! 

 

On my darkest of days 

 

When the voices all say. 

 

Your gone. 

And I'll take care of you

 

The best I can do. 

The best I can make

 

The best this small heart can take. 

 

I'll do it for you. 

 

 

Feliciano Stepped Back. Handing The Guitar to Elizabeta. Okay. Here Goes nothing.  
He Stepped up to ludwig reaching into his pocket. 

 

 

[Outro]

So I know that I'm a mess. 

 

Too many emotions built up inside 

 

So my love. What I want to say here.

 

Something that's been striking me with fear  
A Question 

 

 

Will you marry me? 

 

He Kneeled down In Front Of Ludwig, Giving Him A Shy Smile. He Opened the Small velvet Box, Were Two Rings Were, Because Honestly, Feli Didn't Know whether he’d get it or lud, so he just got two. Also Because Why not. Almost Immediately Ludwig Looked Very Surprised, But not Just Surprised, Like, Happy. WHich Was The Reaction Feliciano Was Looking For.  
“ I Thought I’d Be The One to ask That “ Was The First Thing Ludwig Said. Lowering His Hands From His Mouth As He calmed Down From the Shock.  
“ Is that A Yes Culo? “ Feliciano Asked With A Stifled Laugh. In WHich Ludwig Smirked. LEaning Forward And Kissing The italian  
“ No, it's An Absolutely “ Ludwig Scared Him For A Second There. But He laughed At LudWigs Addition “ And Don't Call your Fiance An Ass “ the German Also Added, Having Enough Experience With italian By Now, Because Of Feliciano And His Twin Brother Lovino. Lovino Called Ludwig An Ass A Lot So he Picked up on it. Along With Various Other Words the two Italians Shouted At each other, Themselves or at him. Feliciano Chuckled. Giving Ludwig his Ring. And Putting on his own. Once ludwig Had His On, Feliciano Basically Tackled Him  
“ Yaaaaaay!!!” Ludwig laughed At the Italians Childish Behavior  
“ Beautiful Song Liebe. I Especially Like the Ending. “ The italian Smiled, Hugging Ludwig Tightly.  
“ Me Too. “ Clapping Came From Behind them. Oh Right, Elizabeta Was here. Feliciano Turned Around, He was Sitting On Ludwigs lap, Which, Ludwig Didn't Mind.  
“ Yay! You Two Are So Cute together!..... I’ll go now. “ Feliciano Laughed, Getting up And Hugging Elizabeta  
“ Thanks El. “ He Said Before Pulling Away from Her And Taking the Guitar “ This Is Ludwig’s “ He Said, Placing it Down Against The Wall. Elizabeta Pressed the End Button On The Camera.  
“ Im Keeping this, I’ll Send A Copy. “ She Said, Kissing Feli On the Cheek And Leaving. Feliciano Turned BAck to His Boyfrien-, No-, His Fiance. And going Back to the position they were In. This Was going to be Quite a Night, Wasn't it?

Time Skip!!! Probably Like, a Year Later. - 

Feliciano Hugged His New Husbands Arm As the Video Came to An End. He Remembered Every Detail About that night, It was Probably The Best Night Of His Life, At Least until now. He Glanced Up At Ludwig, Who Smiled As He turned His Attention to the Italian.  
“ Ich Liebe Dich “ he Said, Kissing His Husband Softly. He Gave a Smile to Ludwig. Before Looking Around At the Crowd As Elizabeta Finished Up Her Speech. The Two Had Decided 3 people would Speak. Next Up. One Of the best Men. He Glanced Over at them Gilbert And Lovino. Lovino Angrily Looking At Gilbert And Ludwig While Gilbert Just Sat And Looked Awesome, Like Usual.  
“ Lovino! Your turn! “ Feliciano Called Upon Decision. The other Looked Startled. But Sighed, Standing up And Taking the Microphone from Elizabeta He Looked nervous  
“ Well- Um. I didn't Prepare Anything, but, uh. My Fratello Came to me one day, and told me that he wanted- to spend the rest of his life with his boyfriend. And He was just kinda jumping all over the place, really excitedly. And- At First, I didn't Approve of this, I- I didn't Like Ludwig Because I-Well- because of Our Grandfathers Feud, I didn't Like the idea that a german and an italian were getting along. But- then Feliciano Proposed anyway, And In the that time of them being just- Fiances- I warmed up to him.. But He’s still a potato Bastard, Thank you. “ he Said, Sitting Down And Handing Gilbert The Microphone, Ludwig Laughed at Lovino’s Comment  
“ And your Still an Erbsenzähler “ Feliciano Chuckled, He’d Heard Ludwig. Not just heard him. He understood him. He'd asked Gilbert to teach him some German before the wedding. And he did. And he was really glad about it. He could now surprise his husband with some German words. Gilbert stood up to give his speech  
"Ja, so, my bruder is awesome. I mean I helped raise him, so of course he's the perfect human being! And I'm so happy he's found someone to love, someone to keep him happy. OhgodifIcrykillmehereandnow, but I love my bruder, I want him to keep going in life, and now that I Feli is with him your better make my Ludwig the happiest man alive." (Thanks to my friend for writing Gilbert's speech. IDK how to Prussia ) Both Feli and Ludwig couldn't help but give at least a little bit of a laugh at Gilbert. Gilbert looked at Feliciano expectantly. He might as well take this chance and surprise Ludwig with some German.  
“ Na sicher “ he said with a smirk, before looking at Ludwig with said smirk. Ludwig, not surprisingly, looked kinda shocked, not super shocked but like an Oh? Look.  
“ Was that German liebe? “ Feliciano nodded happily. He probably miss pronounced it. But he got close enough that Ludwig understood.  
“ I had Gilbert Teach Me Some, Did I do Alright There? “ Ludwig chuckled at his new husband.  
“ You Got Close Enough, but not quite liebe. “ he said, giving Feliciano a kiss on the forehead. Gilbert put the microphone down. “ Can we eat food now? I'm starving. we've been here all day and SOMEONE made me skip breakfast. “ Gilbert said, looking at Feliciano sternly. Yeah Feli might have rushed his brother in law. But in his defense they needed to take pictures and they were also almost late. Like they barely made it this morning.  
“ Si si. Go get food!!” he shouted. Almost immediately almost everyone got up and went to the corner where the food was. That is exert for him and Ludwig. Who both agreed they’d let everyone else get their food first. Which they did. Feliciano leaned against Ludwig, who was in the business of fixing his hair.  
“ your messy liebe “ he commented. Yeah Feliciano was pretty messy, that was no surprise. But he was really.messy when it came to his hair he really didn't care. Feliciano sat up and turned around, giving his new husband a kiss. He knew that A Lot of eyes were on them, the two groom's. but that didn't matter. Feliciano glanced over at the corner. they crowd was finally dying down over there.  
“Can we go get food il mio Amore?” the german nodded, standing up and leading his Italian to the food. Yum.  
The food eating soon died down and the party Began. First things first, The Hus- Uh, the Grooms Dance. It's really kinda hard to word the gayness here. But anyway, Feliciano and Ludwigs First Dance! Feli Knew For a fact that Elizabeta Would take Pictures And have it in a scrapbook for the two in a few years of all of their first’s, First Dance, First Meal, First Date( As A Married Couple, Of Course ) It Was just bound to happen. ( and future Feliciano Can tell you, yes it did happen) Ludwig Had Suggested the Song they Danced to, So Feli Had No idea what it would be. He Brought Feli to the Dance Floor, it was rather Small compared to other weddings the two had attended, But it was big enough. As Soon as the Song started Feli Couldn't Help But Squeal, he really liked this Song, It was From His Favorite Movie, Well, One Of His favorites, Seeing as He Has So Many, But It was From the Book Of Life, A great Movie Really. Feliciano Had admitted that He’d planned to Play “ I Love you too Much “ From that Movie to Propose, but Elizabeta suggested that he play something he wrote, Because she Knew how much he liked to write Songs And Poems. Which Was Completely true and, It worked. But Ludwig Knew Even more how much he loved the song He was originally planning, So. here It Is, playing for their first Dance, As a Married Couple. Awww. Now, I’d tell you the Rest, But let's just say it was kinda Fuzzy to everyone, Aka, A LOT OF ALCOHOL. I Mean, What Else do you Expect from A german- Italian Wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Yaaaay Im doooone! I really liked the COncept Here And it was so much fun to write! Next Up is going to be SOme RusAme. I Still need a plot For it though, So if there's Any Suggestions that’d be really Helpful. ) 
> 
> ( Also, If you have a request, Feel Free to request, But it’d be really Helpful if you came up with a plot and added that to your request. Ty! )
> 
> ( Like Seconds After I Posted i finally Came Up with A pLot For The RusAme, Because i'm a Nerd )


	7. Im Just- me ( RusAme)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan Isn't That Popular, No One Can Really Succeed At Highschool But When He's invited To the Biggest Party Of the Winter time, Something's Bound To Happen.

Ivan P.O.V ( 3rd person, because i'm terrible in 1st person ) ( Sorry if this Doesn't Sound Like them, Im terrible ) 

Ivan Couldn't help But Sigh As he Reached His Locker. Finally, There was only A few Days left Before Winter Break, Then he Could Just Relax at home. At least that's What he Thought. He Put His Books Away And Grabbed his Bag, Seeing as It Was at the End of the day, When He Closed His Locker He Found Irina Standing Right next to Him. He was A Junior While She Was A Senior, I mean, She Is His OLDER sister For a reason, Right?  
“ Ivan! Alfred Invited Us to His Party! “ She Said, Jumping up. Alfred? Alfred F. Jones? The Most Popular Kid In School? Yeah Right, Like Alfred Would Invite HIM.  
“ Are you Sure he Didn't Just invite You?” He said, trying to be As Nice as he Possibly Could to His Sister, Who Seemed to believe anything at some times  
“ Wellll…. He Said i Could bring Anyone i want! “ She Said With A Kind Smile. Before Jumping Up and hugging His Arm  
“ Please go with me, I don't Wanna go alone! “ So Basically he’d just Be her Bodyguard, Well, at least She’d Have Fun And Wouldn't have to worry about some teenage Pervert trying to get at her.  
“ Fiiiiine “ He Groaned, she Jumped Up Again Happily. Letting go of Him  
“ yay! It's tonight! “ Of Course It was tonight. Why Wouldn't it Be tonight? Man, This Girl Was Lucky It Was Friday. “ c’mon! We Should Get going! I want to get Ready as soon as possible!” She Said, Beginning to drag her Younger, But taller Brother Out of the School. Man, today was going to Be A Long One Wasn't it?  
Later that Day Him And His Sister Pulled Up to the party. He was Already not trusting This. But He gave a Kind Smile As they walked in. Kids were Already Acting pretty crazy, typical For A Highschool Party. Ivan Could Easily See all the Smoking And- He really didn't want to Be here, and had no idea Why His Sister Would want to be here either  
“ Hey! Irina! How Are you! “ Came a Voice From A Certain American Ivan Wasn't All that Familiar With. Alfred, He Was Kinda A Bully, And the Most Popular Kid In School, No One COuld Forget His Face And Voice, But, Not Alot of Kids had the Chance to talk to Him, Guess Irina Had gotten On His Good side, Or He just invited her because. Well, You Know. Irina Smiled, Turning Her attention In The Direction Of the Voice. The Familiar Face Of the American Came Bounding over.  
“ I Am Well Alfred! Thank You. “ She Said, Jumping Up Happily. Before Stepping To the Side, As if Showing Ivan Off  
“ This Is My Younger Brother Ivan, i think you’d like him! “ Alfred Smiled. Extending His Arm, Offering A Handshake. Ivan Heald Back For A Second, before Shaking Alfred’s Hand  
“ Nice to Meet ya Dude, Guess Your older Sister Tricked Ya Into coming. Well Great, Don't Be Worried, Everyone Here Is Actually Really Nice. “ Ivan Looked At His Sister, Who gave A Nervous Chuckle, Moving Away  
“ I'm Gonna Go Sit Down For A Bit “ She Said, Scooting Away. He Was About to go after Her Before Alfred Stopped Him  
“ Hey, She’s A Big Girl, She tricked you into coming so you’d have fun. “ He Said, Ivan Looked At Alfred, Then At Irina, Then Away From the two Of them.  
“ Fine. But you Can't Make Me Do anything. “ he Said With A Sigh, Alfred Chuckled, grabbing Ivan By the Arm  
“ I Won't, But Don't just stand in the Doorway, Dude “ H Said, Pulling ivan Inside and onto the couch of his House. Ivan Had to Admit, Despite Alfred Being A Trashy Popular Kid, He Had A nIce House, And Despite Everyone Going Crazy, it Still Looked Like A rich Kid’s House. And A rather Nice, rich Kids House. His Eyes Scanned the Room The Furniture Looked Expensive, How Did Alfred Have this Many Parties And Everything still look brand New? He Was So Focused On this He Didn't even realize Alfred HAd Actually sat next to him Instead of going around and talking to people. Ivan Couldn't Tell if He Liked that alfred Was trying to be Nice And Sat Next to Him Awkwardly or Creepy that He Just Sat there In Silence for a few Seconds While Ivan Had took In his Surroundings. Alfred Couldn't Help But Look away From him And Ivan Noticed this, Was it because He Realised What Was Going on? Either Way, ivan Decided that Conversation Was Better than Silence  
“ Sorry I am- Not talkative, I have Never been to a Party before “ Ivan Was Definitely Getting Better at english Grammar, thats for Sure. But He Was Still Worried it’d be A Little too Different.  
“ Really? that's Kinda Surprising, “ Alfred said With A Chuckle, Looking BAck At Ivan And Sitting Up “ I thought everyone At School had been to at least one party Before. “ Ivan Shook his Head. Yeah, he’s Different  
“ No, i have never been to one. Guess i never had a reason to go. “ Alfred Smiled, Standing up, the Music Was Really loud, ivan Could Admit that, So Much So He almost Didn't Hear Alfred  
“ Then, Let's go do something! “ he said, holding out his hand For Ivan, Ivan Sighed, Fine. He Took Alfred’s hand And Let Him drag Him Outside to the backyard where everyone Was dancing and drinking. “ Are You Okay with dancing? “ Ivan Shook his head, No, this Wasn't Comfortable at all.  
“ No- I-i would Rather Not. “ Alfred Nodded, Pulling ivan Away, Out into the Field Next to His House. Ivan Could Admit, it Looked Really pretty Out Here at night. Alfred Sat Down In a random Spot, Patting the Spot Next to him. Ivan Sat Down, But His Shoulders tensed, A SIngle Question Just resting right there in his Mind, he Couldn't Help But Ask. “ Why- Why Are you being So Nice To Me? I Am Just- me. “ Alfred Chuckled, it Wasn't like A Mocking Chuckle, But, it was Kind.  
“ Because. I need better Friends. And you Seem Like a Good Person… If you haven't Noticed, My Friends Are Kinda Jerks “ Ivan Nodded at Alfred, Who Fell backwards Onto his Back  
“ Just trying to attract Good People “ Ivan Smiled, Looking up At the Sky. Maybe this party Wouldn't Be So bad. He Flopped Down Onto His back as well, Feeling Alfred Wrap his arm Around Him. He Still wondered Why Alfred would Choose Him Of all People. But at the moment. He Just Tried Not To Focus On Anything. That is Until Shouting COuld Be Heard From Behind them, ( Except Not Really Because their lying Down, But you Know WHat I mean ) The two of them sat Up, Seeing Arthur And Francis, Alfred’s “ Friends “ they were Stupid And very Annoying.  
“ Alfred, Come Party! “ Francis Called. Though, Glancing At Alfred, Ivan Could tell He’d Rather Sit Here, Maybe Now Would Be A Good time for the Metal Pipe.  
“ C’mon, we Don't Have time to be hanging out With losers. “ Arthur Said As he Stepped Closer, they were Only A few Feet Away  
“ Im Fine Dude’s! I’d Rather Stay here! “ Ivan Reached Into His Jacket, Yes, He Had His Metal Pipe On Him And Wasn't Afraid to Use it. Well, he never really wanted to hurt anyone, He Just, Was okay with Threatening people. Arthur Stepped forward And Grabbed Alfreds Arm.  
“ Let's go you Bloody Git- “ Ivan Immediately, Upon Reaction Pulled out the Pipe  
“ if He Does Not Want to go, Do not Make Him! “ Ivan Almost Yelled, Causing Arthur To Drop Alfred. Francis laughed Drunkenly  
“ man, you brought A Weapon? “ Arthur Sighed, Looking at Francis, Then Ivan, Then Alfred. Before Grabbing Francis’s Arm And Walking Away. Alfred Turned His Attention to Ivan  
“ I Don't Know if I SHould Be Scared or Thankful “ Ivan Chuckled, Giving Him A Kind Smile. A Smile That Could Be Seen As kind Or Creepy, But it was kind, Trust Me.  
“ Probably Both. “ Ivan Said As he Stuffed the Metal Pipe Back into His Jacket. Ya Know, Maybe, Just Maybe. This Could Work. Guess Parties Aren't So bad Afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( AH I'm Sorry this Was Terrible, But I Can't Write For Ivan. I Mean, Alfred Is Easy, but I Cant Russia. I Have A germany Ask Blog SO I've Kinda gotten used to Him, And it's Just so easy to write For italy, because He’s So Much Like me, Especially In Some Of my Au’s But Russia, hA. Nope. I Honestly Had No idea How to make It cute And Romantic Without it moving too fast or in a way that was weird, like alfreds like “ Im Super gay “ So. This- This Is what you get. No Complaining Allowed )


	8. Feliciano's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano Has An Unusual Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO This Story Is In my Depressed!Italy Au. (RIP MY BAB )  
> And there's Also Gerita.  
> A lot Of it In this Au But Not Much In this Story.  
> BUT ENJOY

Wait, Where- Where was He? This Looked Like the Place all the Countries have their Meetings, but It was…. A lot Darker, Was It Night? One of the Doors Were Open, which Was Weird, And Not Only Was it open, there was some noticeable yelling. He Walked To The Door And poked His Head in, It Looked Like all the other Countries Were having a meeting in the middle of the night. but they all looked weird  
" I'm Telling you, We should just Let Francois Do it. He's got a worse effect, Even if he hasn't Started Yet, he'll be able to break him in a month! He's Really Sensitive! " Came An American Voice from one end Of the table, Was that Alfred? His Hair Was a lot darker, And He wasn't wearing his glasses, Was It a disguise?  
" As Much as I'd Like to Agree viz you Allen, Luciano's Already Almost Broken His counterpart. " Came the familiar German Voice From The Other Side Of the Table. Was that Ludwig? The Person there Definitely Looked like him, But- That Scar. Ludwig Diddnt Have A Scar on his cheek. that was for Sure  
" Even If He is, It'll probably take another year Before He'll Kill himself, Especially With Your Counterpart Stepping in And trying to help Him "  
The American replied Sternly. He Diddnt Seem nice like How Feliciano Knew Him. that Was for sure  
" this isn't About Lutz's Counterpart, it's About the fact that We need to break one of them so we can slowly start taking their places! " Feli could hear the French accent in the man's deep voice, was that Francis? take their places? this Diddnt Sound Good.  
"Well Slowly isn't good Enough, Our World is Being Torn Apart, And Not Slowly, Quickly, Eh? We Need to Move Faster " said A Man Who Stood In the Corner, Feliciano Diddnt Know Him, But the Plaid shirt he was wearing Reminded him Of Matthew. the room suddenly arose in Noise. Almost Everyone Yelling at Each Other ' Allen' even Almost Knocked Someone Out, His Bat Sacred Feliciano. Suddenly 4 Loud Bangs Interrupted the Yelling, the group of Yelling people Looked at the End of the Table was Another Man Stood, he Looked Like... He Looked Like Feliciano. What? In the Wall, Past the group, there was Now three Knives Stuck into the wall, had they been thrown by the Feli-Look-Alike?  
" No One here Knows how to Run A Meeting! From Now On you Will Only Speak if you were Spoken to, If You Wish to speak Otherwise then raise Your Hand! " he Yelled. Before Standing Up straight. No One Refused His Outburst And taking over.  
" I Will Continue with my doings. Lutz, Kuro, I want you two to Keep An eye on the progression of Our World, maybe Something will turn it around.. " A Groan came from the Other Side of the Room  
" You Said that the Last five meetings! And Nothings Happened! its only gotten Worse! " The Feli-Look-Alike Gave A Stern Look at the American Whom Spoke.  
" Did I Fucking Speak to You Allen? " The American Shook His head  
" Sorry Luciano" He Replied, ' Luciano ' Grabbed a knife from his Pocket, throwing it at Allen, it Scraped Against His Ear  
" Don't Make Me Have to talk to you Again About that." Allen Nodded, Before Luciano Continued.  
" The Rest of you Will Just Lay Low. It's the Best Chance we've got Right Now, If Needed then In two meetings I'll Let Francois Try to break His Counterpart, It'll Be Easier to break the rest once he's dead. Break the loveable ones First, it'll be easier to break the rest afterward " Suddenly, Luciano perked Up, Looking to the Door, Which, thankfully, Feli Saw Coming And Hid.  
" We're being watched. Everyone- Out the Window, Lutz- Grab My Knives. " Shuffling Could Be Heard For About 2 minutes Before it Stopped, Then A Voice Came  
"You're A bad Person Feli. Spying on us, Making Ludwig Have to Keep a waking eye on You. You're Not worth it. So why let everyone chase after you? " The place around him morphed into the normal white room of his dreams, and in front of him. Luciano  
" You've got No Purpose, Lovino can Take care Of Italy on His Own. " Feliciano Started to Freak Out,  
" I'm A Good Person!!! I Swear!!! "He Yelled As The Room Morphed Away And There He Was In His Bed, Well, Not Anymore, Instead he was on the Floor Next to the Bed.  
~Add on I guess~ " Feliciano, Are you Okay? You Looked Like You Were Having A Bad Dream. " Feliciano Looked up to Be Greeted with Ludwig, Holding out his Hand to help Him Up. Feli Groaned And took the Hand, Pulling himself Up with Ludwig's help.  
" I-I'm Fine. J-Just I Dream. I think. " Feliciano Said, Looking down At His Bandaged Arms. Suddenly A Warmth wrapped around him as Ludwig Hugged Him  
" You think? that Sounds like something you have to tell me About " Feliciano Nodded, Attempting to Hug his Lover Back  
" yeah. I'll try. " Ludwig Let go Giving Feliciano A Gentle Kiss.  
" Now Go Shower, go Get Dressed, We have things to do today. I'll go make breakfast " Feliciano Smiled At Him, giving A Nod, Heading to the bathroom. that Dream- That was A Weird Dream.....


	9. Edit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making changes

Im Changing this to Hetalia And Bnha Because I have Bnha ideas and dont wanna make a new thing 

 

thats it. 

I'll try to get some updates in


End file.
